They Don't Know That We Know
by Pretty Little Dreamer
Summary: "They thought they could mess with us? They're trying to mess with us? They don't know that we know they know we know." said Ronan with a dangerous glint in his eyes.


**Summary:** Post The Raven King. The gang found Glendower, asked for Blue's curse to be broken and he granted their favor. Now Blue and Gansey are trying to hide their relationship but Orla and Ronan have other plans for them.

 **Disclaimer:** I got the idea for the plot from an episode of FRIENDS and I don't own anything. _ ****_

 _ **At the coffee shop**_

"Okay, so they know that you know but they don't know that Ronan knows?" asked Orla as she set down her order of food, which consisted of an iced tea and a muffin, on the table.

"Yes but you know what? It doesn't matter who knows what. Now enough of us know that we could just tell them we know and all the lying and secrets will finally be over!" replied Noah.

"Or we could not tell them we know and have a little fun of our own." said Orla with a smirk.

"Wait, what do you mean?" asked Ronan as he quickly took a sip of Orla's iced tea while she wasn't looking.

"Well, you know, every time they say they're like doing laundry, we'll just give 'em a bunch of laundry to do." replied Orla with a smirk. She was waiting for an opportunity to get back at Blue after the whole " _Telephone Incident_ " weeks ago. Oh yes, her little cousin was going to pay.

"Ooohhh! I would love that!" said Ronan.

"No, no, no! Wanna know what's more fun? TELLING THEM!" exclaimed Noah. Everyone's making him keep secrets and he's got plenty of secrets of his own, thank you very much.

"That doesn't sound like fun, smudgy boy." said Orla as she stretched out her legs on the chair Noah has been occupying which made the latter blush if that were even possible.

"Yeah, I wanna do Orla's thing. I can't bribe Parrish to do my laundry anymore cause he's too busy with that co-worker of his." said Ronan with a scowl on his face.

"Ooohhh trouble in Paradise? You should just tell him you like him already. I could give you like tips if you want. Just tell me what you want to tell him and we'll work som- wait, no, don't tell me. Actually, no one tell me anything, I can't take anymore secrets." said Noah.

"Fuck off." said Ronan as he flipped Noah the finger. "Besides, you don't count anyway. You're a ghost. All the "tips" and "secrets" you know don't matter anyway."

"So, I have a plan on how we could mess with them." interrupted Orla with a mischievous smile that scared Noah a little bit. "You, Ronan, could use your position as Gansey's roommate, and I'll use the strongest tool at my disposal."

"Which is?" asked Ronan.

"My sexuality." answered Orla with a smirk to which Ronan just responded with a roll of his eyes.

Right then and there, Richard Campbell Gansey III entered the coffee shop they were in and noticed them quickly.

"Hello, children!" greeted Gansey as he passed by their table and proceeded to order his usual mint blended tea.

When his order was given, he proceeded to go to their table and talk to them for a while.

"Watch, learn, and if you take another sip of my iced tea, Lynch, I will kick your ass," said Orla as she stood to hug Gansey before he sat on one of the chairs. "Hey, Gansey!"

"Hello, Orla!" greeted Gansey, a little curious as to why Orla was being touchy-feely.

"Ooohhh, that… Peach colored polo looks good on you!" complimented Orla as she tried to exaggeratedly bash her eyelashes at Gansey.

"Really? You think so? Jane hates it." said Gansey as a slight blush started to grow on his cheek at his mention of Blue.

 _What a sucker_ , thought Orla as she looked at Ronan _I know, right? Fucking disgusting,_ thought the latter.

"Yeah, the material looks so soft." said she as she proceeded to touch one of Gansey's biceps. "Oh well hello there Mr. Bicep. You've been working out?"

"Well I try to you know, squeeze things." said Gansey that resulted in Ronan choking up on his own spit and in Orla and Noah having giggle fits.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" asked Gansey which only resulted in more laughter from all parties.

When everyone recovered, Orla answered, "Well if you really wanna know… Oh who am I kidding, I - can't tell you."

"Orla, I know we're not that close but come on it's me. You can tell me anything." prodded Gansey as he was now genuinely curious.

"Well, actually you're the one person I can't tell this to and the one person I want to the most." said Orla with big faux innocent eyes.

"I don't understand. What's going on?"

"I think it's cause I haven't been with a guy for so long and you know how sometimes you're looking for something and you don't even see that he's just right there in front of you sipping mint blended tea."

Gansey nodded sympathetically until he realized what she meant and almost spat out his tea.

"Oh, have I said too much?" said Orla as she covered her mouth and lowered her eyes to the ground. "Oh, well, that's just something to think about. I know I will."

Gansey, still shocked, hasn't responded and so Orla began gathering up her things and coincidentally her phone "accidentally" dropped on the ground and she used this opportunity to pick it up and to show Gansey her perfectly shaped butt and long legs as she picked up her phone.

 _ **A few hours later at Monmouth Manufacturing**_

"Hey maggot, what are you doing later? You wanna see a movie with us?" said Ronan as he sitting down beside Gansey's model of Henrietta flipping a magazine.

"Thank you for asking but I can't because -"

"Jane's helping me do my laundry later so she can't," interrupted Gansey as he and Blue started to look at each other like they were in on a secret.

"Oh, that's alright! Hold on a sec!" said Ronan as he hurried to his room to retrieve his big laundry basket and dropped it on Gansey's feet. "Here you guys go. Thanks."

"Uhm." mumbled Blue incoherently as she was starting to think of excuses "I don't think we have enough quarters."

Orla then took out a huge bag full of quarters and gave it to Blue, "Here you go."

"What are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home taking care of the line?" said Blue as she regarded Orla and her clothing or lack thereof. She usually dresses up this way if she was trying to impress someone. But who could she want to impress here? Ronan liked Adam, Noah's dead, and that only leaves Gansey… Oh no. She better not!

"I would've but then that _**thing**_ happened weeks ago and well you know the rest, don't you Blue?" responded Orla haughtily interrupting Blue's train of thought.

Gansey, noticing the tension in the room, just took Ronan's laundry basket and practically dragged Blue toward the door, "Okay, well then let's go, Jane."

As they were about to go Orla suddenly stood up and walked them out of the door.

"Bye, Gansey. I miss you already!" said Orla as she pinched his butt and quickly slammed the door before Blue could reach out to her.

 _ **A few minutes later**_

"Jane, we have to talk about this." said Gansey as he was pacing back and forth. "Did - did you see that? The inappropriateness and the pinching?"

"I actually did." replied Blue, dumbfounded at the turn of events.

"Okay, well now do you believe she's attracted to me?"

Blue gasped and said, "Oh my God. OH MY GOD! She knows about us!"

"You think so?" asked Gansey as he stopped his pacing.

"She knows and she's trying to freak us out. There's no other explanation." said Blue with a triumphant smile as she finally figured out what was going on.

"But what about my pinchable butt and bulging biceps and - oh my goodness, Jane! She knows!"

"But how? The only person who knows is…"

Noah then appeared out of nowhere and judging by the looks of Blue and Gansey were throwing him, he wanted to disappear.

"Noah." said Blue as she neared him. "Do they know about us?"

"I didn't tell them!"

"Them?" asked Gansey as he and Blue now cornered him. "Them? Who's them?"

"Uh, Ronan and Chainsaw?"

"Noah!"

"And Orla." admitted Noah. "I wanted to tell you but they made me promise not to tell. I'm sorry but hey it's over now, right? Cause you could tell them you know they know and I could go back to being a ghost that doesn't know you guys' secrets."

Blue then wore a similar mischievous smile - very much like the one Orla wore earlier -, "Unless…"

"No! Not "unless"! This must end now. Please." pleaded Noah.

"Oh, they think they are so slick messing with us. But see, they don't know that we know that they know. So…"

"Ahh yes. The messees become the messers!" said Gansey, catching on.

 _ **The drive from the movies to Monmouth Manufacturing  
**_  
"What." said Ronan as he answered Orla's phone. "Oh, yeah, she's here. Let me put you on speaker first cause she's driving and she doesn't share the same enthusiasm as I do about getting driving tickets."

 _"Hello, Orla. It's Gansey"_

Orla and Ronan then looked at each other mischievously.

"Hello, you." answered Orla.

 _"I've been thinking about you all day."_

Orla got so shocked that she hit the brakes so hard which resulted in Ronan almost crashing his head on the windshield.

"The fuck is wrong with you? I could've died, you idiot!" exclaimed Ronan.

"The fuck is wrong with _you_?" countered Orla as she started to drive again. "You should be wearing your seatbelt, you moron!"

 _"Is this a bad time, Orla?"_ asked Gansey.

"Uhm, no. It's alright. Go on."

 _"Well, you know that thing you said before? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't intrigued."_

The same thing happened and Orla once again hit the brakes so hard that resulted in Ronan spitting out a bunch of Irish profanities.

"Really." asked Orla.

 _"Yeah, really. Well, listen. Ronan's going to spend the night at the Barn after he gets his stuff here so why don't you come over and I'll let let you feel my bicep…"_ trailed out Gansey as he put his hand on the receiver and whispered, _"Jane, I can't say that."_ after a few seconds he straightened out his voice and said _, "And more."_

Ronan was making barf noises at the passenger seat.

Orla quickly said, "I'll have to get back on you on that. Okay? Bye." and hung up and threw her phone at Ronan.

At the other side of the line, Gansey and Blue did a quick high five and did a celebratory dance that looked utterly ridiculous to Noah.

 _ **Monmouth Parking**_ __

Noah appeared at Orla's car but was unnoticed as she and Ronan were busy discussing how to go on with their plan.

"I can't believe Gansey would do that to magg-" stopped Ronan mid-rant as he turned around the back seat and pointed at Noah. "Noah, do they know that we know?"

Noah looked even paler than usual if that were even possible and let out a small, "No."

"NOAH!"

"They know you know." admitted Noah as he sunk down on the backseat under Orla and Ronan's accusatory eyes.

"God damn it! I knew it!" exclaimed Ronan.

"I would say thank God, everybody knows! It's finally over. But that hasn't been working for me." pouted Noah as he looked out the window.

"I can't believe those two." uttered Orla feeling defeated.

"They thought they could mess with us? They're trying to mess with _**us**_? They don't know that we know they know we know." said Ronan with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

 _Here we go again_ , thought Noah. __

"You can't say anything!" said Orla throwing an accusatory glance at Noah.

Noah raised up his hands and said, "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Meanwhile, Blue and Gansey were looking at them from inside.

"Look at them, they looked so panicked." said Blue with a triumphant grin.

Back in the car, Orla said, "Alright, alright. If he wants a date, he's gonna get a date. Alright I'm gonna go."

"Okay, well try to be… I don't know. Sexy?" offered Ronan.

"Please." said Orla with a wave of her hand as she picked up her phone and dialled Gansey's number.

"So, Gansey, I would love to come by tonight. I'm actually at the parking lot right now with Ronan just fixing my make up."

" _Really?_ " said Gansey flatly.

"Oh, absolutely. We'll go up in five and he can get his stuff and it'll be just you and I. Is that alright?"

" _Yes?_ "

"Good. I'm looking forward to that _more_ you promised earlier." said Orla as she hung up.

"Oh we're gonna get him sooo good." said Ronan.

"Yes, we are." said Orla. "By the way, couldn't you have dreamt up a blue version of this dress? Green's not really my color."

"Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, woman! Do you know how hard it is to dream up things and have them come out of my head? No, so shut it."

"Alright, alright. No need to be rude. Geez. Let's go."

The pair got out of the car and went up the building trailed by a reluctant Noah behind them.

"Okay, so I go in first, get some random shit and I'll go out as fast as I can and that's where you come in. I'll be waiting outside the door, okay?" said Ronan.

 _ **At the bathroom**_

"You'll be great!" said Blue as she was fixing up Gansey's hair and glasses. "Just make her think you wanna have sex with her and you'll totally freak her out."

"How far am I gonna have to go with her?" asked Gansey as he was trying to discreetly return his hair to the way it was before.

"Because she's gonna give in way before you do."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're on my team and my team always wins!"

"At this?!"

"Just go get some." said Blue as she kissed Gansey and pushed him out of the bathroom door.

 _ **Outside the apartment door**_

"Okay I got my stuff and I think he's in the bathroom. I'm gonna listen behind this door, alright?" said Ronan as Orla knocked on the door and entered.

"Oh, hello, Orla!" greeted a very nervous Gansey as he saw Orla and her very, _very_ small dress.

"Hello, Gansey. So, here we are." said Orla as she was enjoying seeing Gansey all flustered. "Nervous?"

"Me? No. You?" replied Gansey while trying in vain to look like his organized, usual self.

"No, I want this to happen." said Orla as she stepped forward while Gansey took a step back.

"Well, I'm just gonna put on some music then." said Gansey as he switched on the music on his speakers but all that came out were recordings of Noah doing ghost sounds.

"Noah likes to scare Chainsaw," said Gansey as a form of explanation and thankfully proper music started playing.

Orla then started doing a weird dance, the kind of dance that hippies did back in the 70s. She was swaying her arms awkwardly in the air and everything looked so awkward.

Gansey honestly didn't know what to say so he just settled with saying, "You look good."

Orla then stood nervously in front of Gansey and said," When you say stuff like that it makes me want to rip that… _Sweater vest_ off."

"Well why don't we move this to the bed?"

"Really?" said Orla not expecting Gansey to suggest that.

"Oh do you not want to?" asked Gansey as he gained confidence in Orla's falter.

"No, no. I just - I want you to take off my clothes and rub lotion on me."

Gansey gulped and said, "Well - that would be nice. I'll go get the lotion then." and ran over to the bathroom and Orla ran out of the door to talk to Ronan.

"He's not backing down! He went to get lotion." said Orla.

"It's Gansey we're talking about here. You can take him." said Ronan.

"Aren't you guys done yet? I want to scare Chainsaw." said Noah but quickly took it back as he saw Ronan's facial expression change.

"The sooner she breaks Gansey, the sooner this'll all be over and out in the open." said Ronan.

"Oh, well show him your bra. He's afraid of bras. He can't work em." said Noah as he took off all the buttons on the top of Orla's already revealing dress.

"You didn't rip off any buttons!" said Orla in amazement.

"Not my first time," boasted Noah.

 **Meanwhile at the bathroom**

"This is totally getting out of hand, Jane! She wants me to put lotion on her!" said Gansey.

"Oh, she's bluffing!"

"No! Look she's not backing down. She went like this," said Gansey as he tried to imitate that weird dance Orla did.

"She's just playing you. You go back there and you seduce her - or try to - until she cracks!" said Blue.

"The things I do for you." said Gansey as he caressed her cheek with his thumb until something caught his attention and he looked around. "Did you clean up in here?"

"Oh my God, just go you loser!" said Blue as she pushed him out of the bathroom.

After being pushed out by Blue, he saw Orla hanging out outside the door, "Oh, are you leaving already?" asked Gansey.

Orla got caught off guard and hastily closed the door and said, "Not without you, lover." and walked towards Gansey. "So, this is my bra."

"It's very, very nice." said Gansey as he was avoiding looking at her chest area.

 _Score_ , thought Orla.

"Well, come here."

"I look forward to... us having sexual intercourse," said Gansey while Orla was trying not to laugh at his suddenly very red face.

"Me too. I'm very bendy."

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to do then but kiss," said Gansey as he came closer to Orla.

"Here it comes, our first kiss." said Orla as she and Gansey hesitantly kissed.

Gansey pulled away quickly and said, "Okay,okay! Alright, you win!"

Ronan and Noah then entered and the former said, "Ha! I knew it!" and asked, "So why won't you kiss Orla?"

"Cause I'm in love with Blue!" exclaimed Gansey and it was Blue's turn to come out of her hiding spot.

"You're what?" asked Ronan, Orla and Noah at the same time.

"That's right. I love her. I, Richard Campbell Gansey III, love Blue Sargent."

Blue then walked towards Gansey and said she loved him too and both of them kissed.

"I thought you guys were doing it, I didn't know you were in love," gushed Orla.

"Dude." said Ronan as he high fived Gansey.

"And hats off to Orla, you're quite the competitor." said Gansey as he tipped his imaginary hat to her.

"Why thank you good sir," said Orla as she mocked bow him.

"Alright! So everybody knows now! No more secrets." said Noah.

"Uhm. Well, actually not everyone knows. Adam doesn't and we'd appreciate it if no one tells him yet." said Blue which resulted in Noah just storming off.

A few hours later Adam was parking his car in front of Monouth Manufacturing. He knew it was late but he forgot his notes for History at Gansey's and he had a quiz tomorrow that he just had to ace.

As he was getting out of the car, he noticed the lights were on at the kitchen windows. He then started calling out Gansey's name to let him know he was here but then he saw him making out with a girl - a small one at that - with short hair and she looked oddly familiar… The girl was Blue! Blue was making out with Gansey! Gansey was making out with Blue! What was happening?

"GANSEY! GET OFF BLUE! I'M COMING UP RIGHT NOW! WHY I OUGHTA…" said Adam as he proceeded to enter the warehouse.


End file.
